Mushroom Kingdom Battle
Mushroom Kingdom Battle is an upcoming American-Australian video game film based on Nintendo's Super Mario series, produced by Topaz Central, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is intended to be the first film in the Smash Cinematic Universe (SCU). The film follows the adventure of Mario and his friends, and their mission to reunite the Mushroom Kingdom, after Bowser and his minions unknowingly create a vortex that combines the kingdom with the real world. The film stars Jack Black, Anna Faris, John C. Reilly, Dwayne Johnson, and Idris Elba. Plot In present day, Princess Peach has once again been captured by Bowser, and is currently inside his castle. The are seen outside the castle and about to break her out of the castle. The three charge in, defeating Bowser's minions and the Koopa Troop. They manage to free Peach, and escape with her, leaving Bowser furious. Kamek and Ludwig comfort him, and the latter suggests a weapon that can destroy the kingdom, and can let Bowser rule. Three months later, the Toads are gathered around the castle courtyard, preparing for the big reveal. Toadette leads the heroes to Peach who thanks them for their efforts. Peach then reveals a statue of Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, after saving her a total of a million times. Suddenly, a blue vortex appears randomly, in the sky and starts to suck the Toads, Toadette, and Mario's friends into it, before Mario himself runs into it to save his friends. From far away, the Koopa Troop laugh maniacally as they witness the "end" of Mario. Elsewhere, Mario lands in the Ancient Gardens, surrounded by countless Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Hammer Bros. There, he meets two of the latter, Jab and Bup, and challenges Mario to a duel. He attempts to run away from them trying to find his friends, but the two Bros. keep throwing hammers at him, as he gets coins, mushrooms and a Fire Flower. While he escapes the two, he encounters Luigi being ran over with countless Goombas, and getting knocked out by Koopa shells. Mario figures out a way to rescue him, by using tree vines to swing and grab him out, which "works". Luigi thanks him and is given by Mario a Super Leaf, and both fly off to parts unknown to search for their friends. Deep in the jungle, Peach wakes next to a Piranha Plant, who chases her, only to be saved by Donkey Kong, and is taken to Cranky Kong's house. She tells the Kongs about what's been happening, seeing that they don't own radios for some reason, before Bowser Jr. comes in and the Kongs escape with Peach. However, Cranky gets dragged back by Junior, and is presumably captured by him. Meanwhile, at the Sherbet Desert, the Mario Bros. encounter Toad and Toadette, who were being captured by Wendy. Both the Mario Bros. attempt to save them, only to be destroyed by Wendy's magic, and later on Ludwig's, who appears later. Suddenly, both Toad and Toadette are freed somehow, and the two Koopalings argue on why they let them go (when they didn't). It's then revealed that Donkey Kong and Peach swung in to save the two Toads, and smack the two Koopalings away. They tell the Mario Bros. and Toads that Cranky was captured by Junior, and they venture off to find him and Yoshi. Somewhere in Spooky Trails, Cranky is questioned by Wario and Waluigi on where the heroes are. When the former refuses to tell them where they are, they threatened to kill Yoshi by giving him to the Boos, and dropping him down to the pit. They drop him, only for DK to save him, and the Mario Bros. proceed to battle the Wario Bros., while Cranky is freed by Peach. While the heroes regroup, Luigi believes that they should go straight to Bowser's Castle in the Lava Pit. During the heroes' plan of attack, the Koopalings, the Wario Bros., and Bowser Jr. come back, weakened by the heroes. Cast Music Trivia Category:Films Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Films